


Godfather

by captainmjolnir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmjolnir/pseuds/captainmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re making Boyd and Lydia the godparents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first fan fiction I've written in 4 years but the first story I've written in over a year. It's not good. I don't expect it to be good. I'm very rusty. Please give me feedback so I can work on getting better.

“We’re making Boyd and Lydia the godparents.”

It comes out of nowhere. Stiles and Scott had been playing Halo without much conversation – unless you count “YEAH BITCH” and “TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER” as conversation – for a good half hour.

Stiles makes the announcement as he pauses the game and rests the controller on his swelling stomach. At eight months Stiles No-You-May-Not-Know-My-Real-Name Stilinski felt like he was carrying a hippo instead of a comparably small werewolf baby.

“It’s not that I don’t love you dude,” Stiles continues when Scott looks at him, all the hurt and betrayal being played in HD through his puppy brown eyes. “It’s just… you know… if something happens to us – which is pretty likely given our lifestyle dude – I want my kid to be safe and grow up accepted. And I know you’d accept him or her but dude you’ve made it pretty clear that Allison is it for you and… Man, her dad pinned me to a wall and threatened me. And you.”

“So did Derek,” Scott interjects.

“Derek apologised,” Stiles counters, “Derek isn’t going to hate our kid for turning furry once a month. And neither will Boyd or Lydia. You know I love Allison but what if her family comes to stay?”

“Is Derek making you do this?” Scott grumbles as he picks at lining in his jeans

Stiles sighs, “No Scott he’s not. In fact not picking you and Allison was my idea. Look I’m not saying I’m banning you from my kid’s life. You’ll still be Uncle Scott. I’m just saying we think Boyd and Lydia can provide a more… werewolf friendly environment. Kids pick up on these things you know? I don’t want my kid having self esteem issues because Chris Argent couldn’t help making a rabid dog joke.”

There’s silence after that and Stiles thinks that maybe this could be it. After everything they’ve been through - Scott’s turning, killing Peter Hale the first time, the kanima, Stiles getting together with Derek, the alpha pack, Erica, Jackson, killing Peter the second time, Stiles’ freaky-magic-werewolf-man-pregnancy - this could be the final nail in the coffin for their friendship.

“Okay,” Scott finally says and Stiles releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Okay?”

Scott shrugs, “Yeah, I mean I get it. This is your kid, you want them to be safe and if you don’t feel that way with the Argents that’s fair.”  
It’s possibly the most insightful thing Scott’s ever said to Stiles and he tells him so.

“When’d you get so smart dude?” Stiles laughs.

“Probably around the time you started acting like a stepford dad.” 

Stiles throws his controller at him and hits him in the face.

Scott heals.

They go back to screaming profanities at Halo.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://feminismfox.tumblr.com) follow me if you like or not.


End file.
